Lost In The Past
by Kitaka-sama
Summary: *ratings may change* Lupin and the crew meet one of Lupin's old freinds. Who knows, she may be more. Lupin is faced with a difficult descison, not only that, but some other trouble shows its self...have to read to find out!
1. Bringing Up The Past

Disclaimer: me-no-own-Lupin...okay, so I don't own Lupin III...which is a good thing...because.... you know what would happen then...okay, so yah don't...so don't sue, you wont get anything anyways...except a killer cat, and well.... Kai...enough said there.  
  
Well, let's get on with the fic!!! ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hn." A woman muttered to herself, as she sipped on a latte. She had been sitting in a quaint coffee shop in for quite some time now, watching a long lost friend, of whom she hadn't seen in more than ten years. 'I wonder how he is doing for himself lately. Doesn't look like he has had any problem getting along. I wonder if he even remembers me anymore. He couldn't have forgotten all of those nights by the lake, and the way the sun set the night he finally told her how he felt.' She looked back at him again, and noticed the brunette sitting next to him. He looked comfortable around her, like he had no past. No past with Sesshoutsu, no past with anyone. Sesshoutsu slouched down in her chair, and took another sip of her latte. She finally stood up, to approach the now stranger-like person.  
"Arsene..." She sighed. Lupin gave her a confused look. Then suddenly his eyes warmed.  
"Sesshoutsu." He replied. They looked into each other's eyes. Sesshoutsu saw something different in him, something she had never seen before. His eyes were cold, and dark, nothing like the boy she once knew. The regret of the time since he had last seen her flooded the part of him that was once innocent, and carefree. "Sesshoutsu, I thought we would never meet again. Where have you been?!" Lupin had a sudden change in character, and was now a boy again.  
"Arsene, i have been right here the entire time. You never came back. Arsene, you promised. You promised you would come back." Sesshoutsu began weeping. Lupin stood up, and held her in his arms. Oh how good it felt to be in his caress again. Lupin stroked her hair for the first time in ten years, and for once, forgot about his life, about Jigen, about Goemon, and the most difficult, he forgot about Fujiko.  
"Oh, C'mon Lupin!" Jigen piped in, finally bringing him back to reality. He snapped out of his trance, and remembered Fujiko, and the pain he had suffered because of Sesshoutsu. He pushed her to an arm's length, and reflected on what had actually happened.  
  
~~ "Arsene!" a scruffy man yelled as he ran after the fifteen-year-old boy.  
"Dad, why are you doing this!?" The boy questioned, as he tripped over a tree root that had grown above ground. He looked up to Sesshoutsu. "RUN SESSHOUTSU!" Lupin II grabbed her by the collar before she could even move. Just then he remembered what he had said just before he had left. 'Sesshoutsu, stay here, i will be back. I promise!'  
"I thought I told you not to associate yourself with this little wench!" Arsene's father scolded, holding the girl nearly three feet in the air. He drew his gun, a Wather P36, and aimed it at her head. "She is going to have to pay for your action's Arsene."  
"Dad! No!" Arsene III yelled, drawing a gun of his own, given to him by his grandfather. "Dad!" He cried.  
"KAPOW!" The gunshot seemed to go on and on, as Arsene Lupin II fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Lupin III ran to his father's side, then fell to his knees. He sat there, crying over his father's dead body.  
"Arsene!" Sesshoutsu cried as she hugged him around his back. He pushed her away, and fell onto his father. There he lay for nearly three days, crying over his father's body. Once he finally got up, and left, bringing with him his father's gun, something he would never let go of. Then he had realized that Sesshoutsu was gone, and so would be for ten years.~~~  
  
"Father..." A single tear fell from the thief's eye. "How could you have just left me there!? I was all alone." Sesshoutsu didn't say a word, just looked down at her feet. "Tell me Sesshoutsu, why didn't you stay!?" He shook her, and yet, no answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ So...whadda ya think!? I know that Lupin's daddy wasn't really that mean...but hey...what can I say...and i am really, quite sure that it didn't go that way...but it could have...*raises eyebrows*...right!? Anyways...R&R please...i will love you forever!!! 


	2. Realizing What Is Ahead

Chappy two.yay! This one drags a little, not as good as chappy one. I love that chapter!!!:P .betrayal, Fujiko being a bitch..sort of.Jigen gets in trouble because of his mouth.go figure.and Zenigata shows up!!! Just thought I would spoil it for you.okay, I didn't spoil it that much.read on!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshoutsu, why did you leave!?" Lupin shook her frail body again.  
"Arsene." Sesshoutsu looked down in shame. "I don't know why I left you. I had every intention of returning, but I."  
"Why didn't you!? Why have we just met again now!? Why did you wait ten years!? Sesshoutsu, I had no one." Lupin fell to his knees.  
"I don't know why I didn't go back. I kept telling myself that I had to go back for you, but something inside of me forced me to keep walking. Arsene." Sesshoutsu sat in front of him, and ran her forefinger over Lupin's jaw line. "It was difficult for me as well. It may not have even been comparable to what you suffered, but I." She placed a hand over Lupin's. "I had to." Her tone suddenly changed. "I missed you Arsene."  
Lupin hunched over his old acquaintance, and rested his head on her shoulder. In response, Sesshoutsu wrapped her arms around his back, and held him tightly.  
"I missed you to Sesshoutsu." ~~ "What do you suppose!?" Fujiko wondered.  
"It is a long story." Jigen replied. "Let's just say that Sesshoutsu was the equivalent of you, but she wasn't a bitch."  
"Uh!" Fujiko slapped Jigen, and left the table.  
"Hey.where is Fuj going!?" Lupin questioned, snapping out of his two- person-world.  
"Looks like Jigen offended her." Goemon snickered.  
"'Eh, what do you do!?" Jigen smirked, proud of what he had just done. Lupin got up, and followed her. On his way, he met an old pest.  
"Hey, Fuck Face." Zenigata stated, face to face with his greatest challenge, Lupin III.  
"Shit! He he, sorry, pops, gotta split!" Lupin smirked. "Guys!" With that, Goemon, and Jigen sprang up from their seats, and ran for the door. On the way out, Lupin swayed Fujiko to reconsider, and go with them. Half way to the door, Jigen turned around to see Sesshoutsu.  
"'Eh, better come with." Jigen muttered to Sesshoutsu, offering her a hand. She excepted, and followed. ~~ "Well, that was my workout for the next month." Jigen panted. He plopped himself down on the hotel room couch, as did Lupin, Goemon, Fujiko, and Sesshoutsu.  
"So, do you want to tell me what exactly is going on here!?" Fujiko questioned. In Fujiko-ese it meant 'Who the hell is she and why the hell is she here!?'.  
"Alright, Fuj, this is Sesshoutsu, she was kind of a childhood girlfriend for me." Lupin answered. "I had known her since I was probably, seven years old."  
"What happened is, Lupin's dad was a crazy guy. He thought that Lupin here, was killed by the Chicago Mafia, and Lupin III was told that his father had the same fate." Jigen reminisced.  
"None of which is true." Goemon added.  
"Anyways, Lupin's dad got the idea that he was an imposter, and tried to kill him. Lupin ended up telling Sesshoutsu that he had to do something important, and promised that he would return. Three days went by, and no sign of Lupin. Finally, Sesshoutsu took initiative and went out to find Lupin. She finally found him, but was only more of a problem. Lupin's father ended up with a gun to her head. Since Lupin wasn't going to give her up, he shot his own father for her. He laid there for three days, crying over his father's dead body. Somewhere in those three days, Sesshoutsu left Lupin. That brings us to now.when we met ten years later." Jigen uncovered the secret of Lupin's father's death.  
Lupin and Sesshoutsu realized that they had betrayed each other, not just one had betrayed the other. All was forgiven in that moment, regardless of how irrational that sounds. Lupin was still torn between two worlds; trying to comfort his seven year obsession, and fighting with a past that he had tried so hard to forget. He had no idea what was more important to him. Sesshoutsu was the little girl that still had a place in his heart. Fujiko was the woman that Lupin could never get, which he loved about her. He had been in love with both of these women, how could he ever choose. He knew that he had to. There was already that spark of competition between the two women.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ yay! Chappy two is done.this one kind of drug down though.didn't have the spark I did with chappy one.oh well.tell me what yah think!!! 


	3. Girls Like Cars and Money

Kenichiwa! Me again.I do truly feel bad for you!! Why do you keep on reading this.don't you see the black hole it is leading into!? Well, don't feel bad, either do I:P but, what do you do!? Anyways, read on! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
It had been a long day for the crew of thieves. Although Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon had tried their best to make her comfortable, Sesshoutsu still felt out of place. Fujiko hadn't come out of her hotel room for the past few hours, and Lupin was getting worried.  
"Hey guys, I will be right back." Lupin announced, then left the for Fujiko's room.  
*Knock, knock* "Fuj; hey Fuj!" *knock, knock* "Fujiko." Lupin called to her. Fujiko opened the door.  
" Oh, hi Lupin."  
"Fuj, what is wrong!? I haven't seen you all day."  
"Nothing, I am just going out with some friends tonight." It was obvious that Fujiko had taken the time it took to answer the door to compose herself. Lupin recognized this, but decided not to say anything about it, at least not now.  
"I guess I will get back to the room then." Lupin broke the short awkward silence.  
"Alright." Fujiko paused. "Lupin." She called to him.  
"Yeah." He turned, his hands in his pockets.  
"Nothing." Fujiko had failed at trying to tell him what was on her mind. Lupin turned and walked back to his room. Fujiko watched him, and every step he took tore another hole in the woman's heart. She loved Lupin, but could never bring herself to telling him. She knew that she had to do so soon, because Sesshoutsu was a definite threat. ~~~ "Sesshoutsu, want one!?" Jigen questioned, offering her a one of his bent cigarettes.  
"No." Sesshoutsu replied.  
"Sure!?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, C'mon!"  
"No!"  
"Jigen, give it a rest. You are getting worse than the tobacco companies." Goemon added.  
There was a long pause  
"Hey Sesshoutsu." Jigen persuaded.  
"No!"  
Lupin soon re-joined the crew.  
"Hey guys, what do you say we go for a drive!?" Lupin offered.  
"Only if I can drive. Wait, what kind of car do you have!?" Sesshoutsu questioned.  
"Jaguar SS-100." Lupin replied.  
"Ooh! Lets go!" Sesshoutsu was excited now.  
"Alright, you can drive."  
Sesshoutsu ran outside and hopped into the driver's seat, and before they knew it, they were going one hundred and ten MPH on a lone highway, a completely mental Sesshoutsu at the wheel. Goemon was about to urinate in his loincloth, and Jigen was having the time of his life.  
"I must transcend this." Goemon chanted in the back seat, his hands palm to palm.  
"How the hell did you learn to drive like this!?" Jigen asked, surprised.  
"You learn things like this when you have been racing a Stock Car for the past five years of your life."  
They soon arrived back at the hotel, exhausted, excluding Sesshoutsu. She was ready for another round.  
"Hey Lupin, where are you going!?" Sesshoutsu questioned playfully.  
"I have to go check up on Fujiko." Lupin replied, never breaking a stride.  
"He is no fun." Sesshoutsu admitted.  
"'Eh, do you like darts!?" Jigen questioned.  
"Sure." Sesshoutsu replied. Jigen and Sesshoutsu left for the arcade, leaving Goemon all alone.  
"'Eh." Goemon left for his room. He was tired, and didn't feel like following Jigen and Sesshoutsu. ~~~ "Hey Fujiko..." Lupin knocked lightly on her door.  
"Yeah." Fujiko greeted, opening the door.  
"Fuj, what is wrong?" She hadn't done half as good of a job of composing herself as last time.  
"Nothing." Fujiko tried to close the door on him, but Lupin didn't let her.  
"Fujiko, you can tell me." Lupin gave her a concerned look.  
"'Eh." She let him in. They both sat on a couch in the room. Fujiko knew that she had to tell him, and now at that. "Lupin." ~~~ "So, where do you suppose Goemon went to!?" Sesshoutsu wondered out loud.  
"I saw a kabuki theater a few blocks away. Bet he went there." Jigen gave his opinion. "I thought you said you were good at darts Sesshoutsu."  
"'Eh, I lied, what can I say!?" Sesshoutsu admitted. This was the tenth game they had played, and the tenth game that Jigen had won. "So, I hear that this whole place is basically a casino."  
"You don't want to try me at gambling."  
"Oh, c'mon, just one game of poker."  
"Fine, if you insist, I will try not to beat you that bad." Jigen bragged. In response, Sesshoutsu simply smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So.yeah.I finally updated.and I know, Jigen isn't that annoying. What is going to happen with Fujiko and Lupin, and how about the poker game between Jigen and Sesshoutsu. Is there more than a game in store for them? Will Goemon ever be part of the group!? :P joking..just a stupid 'outro' 


	4. The Truth Is Discovered Under the Light ...

Yet again, another chapter, from yours' truly, Kitaka-sama. Why do you even read this stuff anymore!? I mean, seriously! Well, if you insist on reading it.I wont make you stop.plus, reviews are fun.thanks for all the good reviews!!! Yay for me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Show me what you have got!" Sesshoutsu demanded. This was the tenth game of poker she and Jigen had played so far, and most likely the tenth she had won. Jigen laid down two queens, a jack and two aces. "He, he, I have you beat again!" Sesshoutsu announced, throwing four kings and an ace in front of the gunman.  
"Damn it! Well, I guess this will be the last game for me." Jigen added.  
"Oh, c'mon Jigen!" Sesshoutsu persuaded, with her uncommon childlike innocence.  
"Sorry Sessh. You cleaned me out."  
"Er! You are no fun!" Jigen looked up, and paused.  
"Err.." He mumbled.  
"What!?" Sesshoutsu had noticed that Jigen had not taken his eyes off of what he had been looking at. She turned around. "Lupin." "Sesshoutsu, I am sorry." Lupin stated, apologetically. She turned, and started walking.  
  
'Wait, isn't this how it ended last time!? No, It isn't going to happen again. That stupid wench is going to pay.' Sesshoutsu thought to herself.  
"What do you say we go back up to the room!?" Jigen offered, trying to comfort the now dumbfounded woman.  
"Uhm, sure." Sesshoutsu replied. Jigen lead her to the room. Every step she took made the pain a million times worse. Scenes from her childhood with Arsene flashed through her mind and she was about to scream. The thought of losing Lupin again mentally killed her. She wanted to tell him why she couldn't stay the day his father took the fall, but she couldn't. She couldn't put him in that sort of danger. Like she was, and still had been. She broke down, and fell into Jigen's arms, sobbing.  
'Lupin, you asshole! How could you have done that!?' Jigen was usually loyal to his friend, but this time, Lupin had crossed the line. It wasn't like him to do that sort of thing. Fujiko must have done something to him. There was no other way. 'Damn wench!'  
"C'mon Sessh." Jigen lead her into the room.  
  
~~  
  
'Sesshoutsu.' Lupin felt the same pain as when his father died all over again, seeing her leave. How could he not!? He had been in love with her almost all of his life, or at least all he could remember of it. Maybe he had chosen the wrong woman. He looked at Fujiko, and noticed how ecstatic she was to "belong" to Lupin. 'How did I get myself into this!?'  
  
~~~  
  
The sunset seemed dark and cynical to Sesshoutsu that night. She had nothing to look forward to, except her morbid thoughts of the death she had been planning for her only rival; Fujiko Mine. She had such antipathy for the woman. What had she done to Arsene? Sesshoutsu and Jigen had been sitting outside; Jigen smoking one of his trademark bent cigarettes. Both Jigen and Sesshoutsu felt how cold and dark the night could be.  
Jigen had lost his best friend to a wench that he pretty much despised. He hated Fujiko as well, but somehow had managed to tolerate her up until they had met in the casino. He glanced at Sesshoutsu, then back at the sunset. She was in pain. Lupin wasn't worth her time. None of them were. Jigen knew that, but for some reason he could not shake his feelings for her. There had been something inside of him ever since the car ride. 'A woman like that,' Jigen thought. 'You would be lucky to find in a million years.'  
His eyes found their way back to Sesshoutsu. 'Hum.' he raised his eyebrows. She was beautiful in the sunset. Her black hair flowed, and reflected the pink/purple sky. Her entire body did. The colors set on Sesshoutsu's skin like they belonged there. The blue shown in her eyes now more than ever before and the entire sunset shone in her tears. She might as well have had wings and a halo.  
'Er, I really have to stop this.' Jigen thought to himself. He slid his hands into his pockets, and passed in front of Sesshoutsu, on his way back to the room. "Jigen." Sesshoutsu placed a hand on his arm. "Yeah?" His heart paced faster, but he still kept his cool facade. "Where are you going!?" She questioned, fresh out of her trance.  
"I have to talk to Lupin." Sesshoutsu let go of his arm, and placed her hand back on the bench. Jigen took one last puff of his cigarette, then flicked it as he entered the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
And so ends another chapter in the pathetic story I made up.and from what I have gathered, you love it.and I love you too which is quite frightening! In both aspects. Anyways, Peace out! :P ~~ Kitaka-sama 


	5. It Isnt All A Fantasy Anymore

Still reading!? You must have some serious mental issues! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
'If only Lupin could be here.' Sesshoutsu thought to herself. 'Stupid bitch!' A single tear fell from her left eye. 'Lupin.'  
"Sesshoutsu!?" Fujiko questioned as she exited the hotel. She got no reply. "Well, I guess the better woman won." Fujiko announced, leaning against the wall, next to Sesshoutsu. This only angered the woman.  
'Does she really want to be killed!?' Sesshoutsu thought harshly.  
"Hm, beautiful sunset, don't you think!?" Fujiko's statement set Sesshoutsu over the top.  
"Do you want to die!?" She asked in a dark tone. "The better woman.dream on Fujiko. You are just a low rate whore with no loyalties what so ever. It still amazes me that Lupin could have even given you the time of day." Fujiko slapped her and began to walk away. "Yeah, that is so like you Fujiko, walking away from your problems. That won't work this time." All Fujiko heard was a click, caused my Sesshoutsu pulling back the safety lever on the hand gun she had drawn only moments before.  
"You never answered my question, Fujiko. Do you want to die!?" Fujiko inhaled deeply.  
"I don't see why you are so angry Sesshoutsu." She turned halfway around, "If you kill me you, Lupin will never look at you again; you know that." She paused "Plus, you are the one who left him, not me. I still can't believe that you would talk to me about loyalties. G'bye Sesshoutsu." Fujiko walked back into the hotel, basically boasting her victory over Sesshoutsu.  
Sesshoutsu fell to her knees.  
"Why me!?" She muttered to herself. "Why me?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Sesshoutsu walked into her room completely torn by the reality she was now facing. She couldn't stand Fujiko's presence, and she knew that she could not get rid of her either. Sesshoutsu sat down on the couch.  
"Lupin why did you choose Fujiko? What does she have that I don't?"  
"Nothing." A familiar voice assured her. "Nothing at all Sesshy."  
"Jigen?"  
"Oh yeah, there was a letter for you. you'll never guess who it is from."  
"Who?"  
"Fujiko. It seems the little whore is up to something. Nothing new there, but I have to say it is getting kind of annoying."  
"Fujiko." Sesshoutsu took the letter from Jigen, then opened it.  
Sesshoutsu;  
I thought I would share this with you:  
  
I've got the original, and I've got your check, but  
all I really want is you baby. ~Lupin  
  
It is just a little something from Lupin to me, after stealing  
an original painting and cheating me out of $10,000. I just  
wanted to leave you with that little bit of information.  
Love,  
Fujiko Mine  
  
Sesshoutsu pulled her knees to her chest, rested her arms on her knees and buried her head into them.  
"She really enjoys this, doesn't she?" Sesshoutsu asked.  
"Don't waste your time on them.on any of us. You are better than that Sesshoutsu."  
'Jigen, you have changed. Why have you been acting so strange around me? Jigen; I need you to be what you were before.' She lifted her head, tears in her eyes. "Jigen." She tried to tell him what was on her mind, about how she missed the old Jigen, and what she would have done to get bull shit from him again, but she couldn't.  
"Yeah, Sessh?"  
  
~~  
  
"Hey Fuj." Lupin stated with depression in his voice.  
"Hello Lupin." Fujiko replied, gracing the room with her presence.  
"Have you seen Sesshoutsu around at all? I have been looking for her, but for the life of me, I can't find her."  
"No, I haven't Lupin." Fujiko lied. 'She certainly is not hiding from you Lupin.' Fujiko was angered by the whole idea that Lupin would even say Sesshoutsu's name to her, let alone ask where she was. Lupin left the room, not saying good bye to Fujiko.  
Lupin walked down the hallway, staring at his feet the entire time. He couldn't look up. If he did, someone might see the pain that shown all over his face. He couldn't help it. He loved Sesshoutsu, and Fujiko was nothing compared to her. But now he was stuck with a woman that only now did he realize was less than even her whorish façade. 'This is bad.' He walked past Sesshoutsu's room, and lifted his hand to knock. 'Wait, what am I doing!? I cant face her like this.' He let his hand rest at his side, and slammed his back against the wall across form the room. He sank down until he was sitting. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've got the original, and I've got your check, but all I really want is you baby. ~Lupin ( That was from now museum, now you don't from Season 2. Just thought I would mention that, since it is a real quote. And so ends chappy 5 


	6. Not What It Used To Be

Chappy 6.it is a lot about Sesshy, but that is okay.we all love Sesshy! Please excuse Sesshy's mary-sue-ed ness, even if it is only for a few seconds.yeah.Well, read on, you insane person you.okay, that sounds weird.anyways.just read the story.I promise it is better than my last what.twelve.*Exaggeration*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
'I bet Fujiko is having the time of her life. How can she stoop so low as to torture me like this!?' Sesshoutsu thought to herself. 'At that, it is Fujiko. From what Jigen has told me, she has done a few really low things in her time. Her time.her time won't last very long. Not now at least. Fujiko is going to die. I don't care what Lupin thinks of it. It is better for him. Weather he is able to believe that or not. Wait, what am I thinking!? Now that I think of it, I just want Lupin to be happy. What good would killing Fujiko do for that?' She buried her head in her arms. 'I have got to find a way out of this. Maybe a little while in the hotel's hot tub could clear my mind.' Sesshoutsu left for the hotel's pool room, only after changing into her swim wear: A black cross-over top with a cross bikini bottom, and a black wrap, tied elegantly around her waist. The outfit suited her. She was dark, mysterious, and seductive. The suit even brought out her sadistic points, to an extent. Though leaving almost nothing to the imagination it fit her like her own skin.  
She walked down the hall in surprisingly good spirits. Lupin was still on her mind, but she was looking forward to the calming hot waters of the indoor spa. She loved water, always had. To her, there was nothing like having something so close to her like that, being with every cell of her body. That is the way she felt about Lupin. She wanted to be that close with him. With the challenge of Fujiko that fantasy seemed nearly impossible. As she walked past, every head turned in her direction. Sesshoutsu was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice.  
"It is a shame that a woman as beautiful as that could look as sad as she does." She heard an old man mutter behind her.  
'It is a shame. What would they have said if it had been Fujiko walking down this hallway, depressed as I am? Would it have been the same?' Sesshoutsu couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Lupin had chosen her over Fujiko.  
She finally reached the spa. Looking around, she noticed a hot tub, and walked to it. The chlorine eluded the air as she took the wrap from around her waist, and placed it on a near-by chair. She waded into the water, soaking in its soothing presence. Finally, she sat on the hot tub's built-in stone bench. She rested her head on the edge of the stone ledge. "This is truly what heaven is like." She muttered to herself, relaxing the tense muscles in her body. Sesshoutsu let out a deep sigh. All was right in her world now. Not a thought of Lupin, or Fujiko even crossed her mind. This was her place of serenity. No one could change that.  
  
~~  
  
'The world is cruel.' Lupin thought to himself. He was truly distracted now. A heist hadn't even passed him. That was usually what had been on his mind constantly. He had become careless. Lupin hadn't noticed Zenigata standing outside only moments before. All that he could think about was Sesshoutsu, and what had happened between the two. 'What did happen?' he thought to himself, not fully sure of what had happened to his relationship with the woman. He hadn't seen her in a few days. 'Why can't I bring myself to check on her?' She must be in pain, the way that I walked in with Fujiko, it would have killed me.  
  
~~  
Zenigata had been scheming. He knew that Lupin was tricky and intelligent. Zenigata wasn't worried though. He had been training, decked out with a gas mask and every size hand cuff imaginable, including finger cuffs.  
"He, he, he! Lupin won't get away this time!" He reassured himself.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoutsu eventually found her way back into her room. She walked in, and sat down. Nothing was out of the ordinary. On the coffee table had been a letter, written on the same stationary as the first from Fujiko had been. 'Do I even want to read this?' She thought to herself, picking up the letter. 'I have to.' She opened the letter, and began to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`' and so ends chappy six.you love it, and you know it!!! Just admit it!! :p anyways, will be sure to update.eventually.with keyboarding and all.it probably wont take too long.:P *Dead bored at school*.I need a life, what can I say!?  
  
I have received some reviews about Fujiko being OOC. I admit, she is really cruel, but it is for a reason. I haven't gotten to the chapter explaining why she seems so OOC. I promise you, it will be good. No, she is not on the rag.:P  
  
Sometimes I do that without even noticing it.sorry!! 


	7. Fast Cars, and Donut Nazis

Hiyas!!! Chappy.uhm.I forgot.I think it is seven.yeah.. seven!! We'll just leave it at that..we are all sick, twisted and demented.but it is okay!! This chappy will explain Fujiko's OOC-ed-ness.yay!! Now you wont be mad!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fujiko knew she was in trouble. She had been backed into a corner and was frightened of loosing. Lupin had been moping around, depressed. It wasn't common for him to do that. She knew that he was having second thoughts of his decision. Fujiko just had to keep him. She couldn't imagine seeing him with another woman, at least not from a serious perspective. She hadn't known Lupin to ever turn his back on her. She had done some pretty low things in the past. 'I must have seemed like such a traitor to him.to all of them.' What Sesshoutsu said about loyalties crossed her mind. Maybe she was right. I was never really on their side. Diamonds are a girl's best friend. The phrase played over and over in her head. 'Maybe a girl's best friend, but a woman needs someone to shelter her.' Maybe Sesshoutsu deserved Lupin more than she did. She mentally smacked herself for that thought. 'No, not ever. She doesn't deserve Lupin. She left him.' She still couldn't understand why she was compelled to put on this cruel façade. Why couldn't she just say something to Sesshoutsu, find out the truth. She must have had a reason as to why she left Lupin when she did. Maybe it was to save him in some sick twisted way. Maybe Sesshoutsu had been tied into a group that was completely ruthless and would go to any extent to get what they wanted. Mabye.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sesshoutsu lay on the hotel room bed. Every second she thought about what had happened the day that Lupin's father was shot she dove further into depression.  
"Hey Sesshy, want to play a hand of poker?" Jigen questioned, knocking on the door.  
"I don't think so Jigen."  
Jigen knew something was wrong. He could hear it in Sesshoutsu's voice. He hated that sound.  
"C'mon Sesshoutsu." He opened the door. "Don't do this to yourself. C'mon, lets go somewhere. Get him off your mind."  
"No." She stated softly, but sternly.  
"Sesshoutsu." Jigen grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up. "YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS SESSHOUTSU. Lets go."  
"Uh." Jigen dragged her to the car.  
"You love to drive Sesshy. There is a wide-open road. Let's go." Sesshoutsu got in the car, and before they knew it, they were holding the Jaguar SS-100 wide open driving down an open high way. It made her feel better.  
"Thank you Jigen."  
"No need for thanks." Jigen leaned back in the seat and held the back of his head in his hands. "Sesshy; tonight we're just outlaws, out having fun."  
Sesshoutsu smiled at his remark. "You're a great guy Jigen." She looked at him waiting for a response. He had his hat tipped, so no expression could be seen. Sesshoutsu looked back at the road. They had slowed down to a comfortable 85 MPH by now.  
Jigen looked in the rear-view mirror., then sat up suddenly.  
"Sesshy, you might want to go a little faster."  
"Wha.." She looked into the mirror. "Shit! It's Zenigata!" She slammed on the gas, and the car took off. The police car followed; the cherries on almost instantly.  
Sesshoutsu turned down a gravel road. She sped up and fishtailed around the curves in the road.  
"This thing handles like a dream! I love it!" Sesshoutsu's sadistic side came out. "I hope Zenigata isn't an acro-phobe." She pulled into the ditch. Going full speed, she jumped a nearby creek. She pulled onto another tar road. The speedometer read 125 MPH. She knew she was going about 200 regardless.  
Jigen had one hand gripping the dashboard, one holding his hat, and a grin bigger than the Grand Canyon spread across his face.  
"Wanna play!?" Sesshoutsu stated in a maniacal voice. Zenigata was still trailing them, and was getting closer. The police car pulled beside them. J Sesshoutsu kicked the gas pedal once again, and pulled ahead. By now, they were in a rural area. Sesshoutsu skidded, and turned left into an alleyway; tipping the car on two wheels. The pink and blue Jaguar SS-100 disappeared out of sight.  
  
~~~  
  
Jigen and Sesshoutsu were still laughing with delight as the walked into the hotel lobby. Something about being on the open road calmed their nerves, and cleared their minds. Nothing was wrong now. Sesshoutsu had even forgotten about Lupin, for that moment at least.  
Walking to the elevator they noticed Lupin's trademark red coat.  
"Hey guys, where were you!?" Lupin questioned, exited to see Sesshoutsu again. It had been a long time since the last time they had laid eyes on each other.  
"Uhm." Sesshoutsu stated, dumbstruck. She suddenly remembered what Jigen was trying to get her to forget, even if it was for only a few minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
thanks for reading!!! We all love you..including Goemon..  
  
Lupin: Hey, where is Goemon?  
  
Jigen: Uhm...*scratches head*  
  
Goemon: I am here!!!! Muhahahahaha! *evil cackle* 


	8. Alone In A Dark Room

Lupin: You know, Goemon is starting to scare me.  
  
Jigen: Yeah, I know what you mean..he hardly shows up for most of the  
fic.and now the whole evil cackle thing.*shivers*  
  
Goemon: *nervous/evil cackle in the corner* he, he, he.Goemon Ishikawa XIII shall reign supreme! Wait *changes tone* I must transcend this!  
  
All but Goemon: *begin to back away slowly*  
  
Sesshy: Uh, Goemon.are you okay..  
  
Kitaka: Did you realize that Microsoft Word recognizes Sesshy as Seishi.eek! Poor, poor Sesshy  
  
Sesshy: Damn Microsoft Word!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'  
  
Jigen and Sesshoutsu were still laughing with delight as the walked into the hotel lobby. Something about being on the open road calmed their nerves, and cleared their minds. Nothing was wrong now. Sesshoutsu had even forgotten about Lupin, for that moment at least.  
Walking to the elevator they noticed Lupin's trademark red coat.  
"Hey guys, where were you!?" Lupin questioned, exited to see Sesshoutsu again. It had been a long time since the last time they had laid eyes on each other.  
"Uhm." Sesshoutsu stated, dumbstruck. She suddenly remembered what Jigen was trying to get her to forget, even if it was for only a few minutes.  
'Talk about bad timing Lupin.' Jigen thought to himself.  
"Uhm.I have to go." Sesshoutsu stated, heading toward her room.  
"Sesshoutsu..." Lupin grabbed her arm as she walked past. He looked into her eyes and saw pure hatred. Lupin let go of her, knowing what she had been feeling.  
  
~~~  
'Damnit, why do I always do things like that? I just let him go like that. He even made an attempt to talk.or something.' Sesshoutsu thought to herself as she walked down a hallway. 'I cant help but wonder what would have happened had I not just left like that. I have to know.' Sesshoutsu turned around, but Lupin was already gone. She sunk down in her mind. 'Why do I do this to myself?'  
Sesshoutsu turned around, and headed toward her room. She took the stairs instead of an elevator. She knew that Lupin would not take the stairs. She didn't feel like crossing his path again. Fujiko tore her apart, and Sesshoutsu couldn't stand seeing her again as well. The only two people that she thought she could actually stand seeing were Jigen and Goemon. Goemon hadn't shown his face since the car ride. 'I think I scared him' She let out a small laugh. 'Poor Goemon.' Sesshoutsu finally made it up to her room, without meeting either Fujiko or Lupin. That wasn't surprising though. She hadn't really seen Fujiko since the whole sunset/gun thing. She was actually feeling kind of bad because of that. 'Maybe I over reacted. This really isn't my place to be. Fujiko deserves Lupin. She has been with him for years now. He has probably long forgotten about me. If only I could tell him what really happened. About the intentions of the Mafia, and the reason I had to leave. I have been keeping it a secret for so long now. I cannot tell him, and put his life in danger. It isn't worth it. I would rather see him living and with Fujiko, than dead because of something I did. It isn't worth it at all.' Sesshoutsu's mind was filled with the decision of leaving, or staying with them. Lupin wasn't himself around her anymore. He hadn't thought up a heist in a long time now. He was beginning to scare her, along with the rest of them.  
Sesshoutsu opened the hotel room door. The room was dark. The furniture frames all in all silver, lighter than white. Black cloth was draped over the chairs and bedding. The cherry wood floor was dark, and mostly covered with rugs. The room was beautiful, in a morbid depressing sort of way. Sesshoutsu felt right at home. She sat down on the couch. The act was almost mechanical for her. "Hmm." She sighed contently as she relaxed and sunk into the black leather couch.  
"*Knock, knock" Sesshoutsu heard the knock at the door, but didn't feel like getting up. She had a long day.and night. She heard another knock on the door, but still didn't take the time to get up. Finally, the door opened, and A tall man, dressed in a black suit and a fedora walked in. He noticed Sesshoutsu on the couch.  
"Hey Sesshy, why didn't you answer the door?" Jigen questioned.  
"You have a key. Who else would it have been? Certainly not someone I want to speak with at the time." She said in a cool tone. Jigen walked to the back of the couch, and set his hands on Sesshoutsu's shoulders.  
"I guess that's true." Sesshoutsu held Jigen's wrists. His heart was beating faster, though it wasn't obvious.  
"Jigen, what would you say if I left here?" Sesshoutsu asked. Jigen didn't say a word.  
"Don't leave Sesshy." He stated, leaning down with intentions of kissing her. Their lips met, and for a moment, they both felt complete bliss.  
'Er.I should have noticed this.' Sesshoutsu thought to herself. 'Am I loosing my touch? Maybe I was just too stuck on Lupin to have realized that Jigen felt this way about me.' Sesshoutsu pulled back.  
"Jigen." She called, quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"  
  
Lupin: Damn you Kitaka! Sesshy is mine.  
  
Jigen: Oh mellow out Lupin!  
  
Lupin: Yeah, easy for you to say.you aren't stuck with Fuji-ho  
  
Fujiko: I resent that!!!  
  
Jigen: *Mocking Fujiko* blah, blah, blah! *makes the little 'talkie' thinggies with his hands  
  
Fujiko: *slaps Jigen*  
  
Jigen: 'Eh, what do you do!?  
  
Sesshy: *laughing* Hey, were did Goemon go to again? *Hears mental-patient babbling in the corner* wait.nevermind!:P 


	9. The Truth Be Told

Yeah. chapter nine.the next chappie will be the last for this one.I am going to cry.*runs and hides in a corner, and starts sobbing.loudly...very loudly.* 'eh.what do you do!?????  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Don't leave Sesshy." He stated, leaning down with intentions of kissing her. Their lips met, and for a moment, they both felt complete bliss.  
'Er.I should have noticed this.' Sesshoutsu thought to herself. 'Am I loosing my touch? Maybe I was just too stuck on Lupin to have realized that Jigen felt this way about me.' Sesshoutsu pulled back.  
"Jigen." She called, quietly. "I." She was speechless. Usually she could tell when people were thinking like this. How could she have missed it? Being here was bad for her. She just knew it. This was proof of it. She wasn't herself, and the people she came to see weren't either. Sesshoutsu stood up. She walked out the door, not saying a word. She had a lot on her mind, and just wanted to be alone.  
Walking down the hallway, she passed by Lupin's room. She wanted to knock, she needed to knock, but she simply couldn't. Sesshoutsu was in it deeper than she had ever thought she could have been. She headed outside, and once she was there, sat down on a bench. The sun was now, just coming up. It was beautiful out, only Sesshoutsu couldn't even notice it.  
'What would happen if I left here!? Would Lupin miss me?' She looked up, into a light on the ceiling.  
  
. "Arsene!" His father yelled as he ran after him.  
"Dad, why are you doing this!?" he questioned,  
tripping over a tree root. He looked up to Sesshoutsu.  
"RUN SESSHOUTSU!" He yelled. Only the little girl could  
do nothing, but watch. Arsene's father grabbed her by the  
collar before she could gather her thoughts. Just then,  
she just remembered Arsene saying 'Sesshoutsu, stay here, I  
will be back. I promise!' She told herself over and over  
again not to follow, but she had to. She couldn't let them  
do what was planned for Arsene and his father.  
"I thought I told you not to associate yourself with  
this little wench!" Arsene's father scolded. He drew his  
gun, A Wather P36, and held it at her head. "You will pay  
with her life Arsene." Every thought of her past flew  
through her head in that very moment. She even heard the  
Mafia's leader whispering in her ear 'both Arsene Lupin the  
second, and the third will die, Sesshoutsu, if you tell  
them that is.' She shook her head, tears trailing down her  
cheeks. Just then, Arsene drew the gun his grandfather had  
given him.  
"Dad! No!" He aimed it at his father, and with a  
loud bang, Arsene's father was shot, and fell to the  
ground. Arsene ran to his father'' side, then fell to his  
knees. He sat there, crying over his father's dead body.  
"Arsene!" Sesshoutsu cried, as she embraced him. He  
simply pushed her away, then fell onto his father.  
Sesshoutsu sat next to him determined not to leave his  
side, when suddenly she was swept off her feet. She woke up  
in a dark room; a single light shone down upon her. The  
only other thing she could see was a tall man, probably  
eighteen years of age dressed in a black suit and a fedora.  
He tipped his hat up, and glanced at Sesshoutsu, revealing  
his dark brown eyes, sideburns and a black goatee.  
"She is awake sir." The man stated in a low voice.  
"Thank you Jigen." A familiar voice stated. With  
that, Jigen exited the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Sesshoutsu snapped out of her trance. Her eyes widened. 'Jigen. Jigen, you knew from the beginning, didn't you!?' Sesshoutsu finally realized that Jigen understood why she had left; well, was forced to leave. Sesshoutsu had tried for the life of her to forget about what had happened that day. She never knew what a vital part that single memory would play in her life.  
'Did he send Jigen!?' She thought, concerned for Arsene's life. 'No, he couldn't have. Jigen is too close. He never would have let that happen.' She looked back down to eye-level, confused. 'I have to find out what happened.  
  
~~  
  
"Jigen." Sesshoutsu called, as she entered the room. "Jigen, I have to ask you something." Sesshoutsu knew he was in the room, she could smell the alcohol and cigarette smoke scent that followed him. The only thing she could see was a floating red cherry, created by Jigen's cigarette. She sat on the couch next to him.  
"Jigen, you know. Don't you1? You knew all along."  
"Jigen didn't even have to ask. He knew what she was talking about.. Jigen smirked.  
"You've grown Sesshy." The ex-Mafia member commented. "You were only fifteen." He answered, and cleared any suspicion she had.  
"Why Jigen? What happened?! Tell me Jigen." He paused.  
"Sesshy, you don't want to know."  
"But Jigen; I have to. I have to know why, why they killed my family, and were so intent on giving Arsene the same destiny. Jigen, tell me." By now, Sesshoutsu was face to face with the gunman, pleading for an answer.  
"Sorry Sesshy, you'll have to find out from someone else."  
"Why wont you tell me Jigen!? Seriously, it couldn't have been that bad."  
"But it is." Jigen admitted. He stood up, and kissed Sesshoutsu on the cheek. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He whispered into her ear. He smirked, then left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````  
  
Now you know.don't you!? You will have to tell me what you think of a sequel after the next chappy.I don't know yet.I might.I am in a Lupin mood..yeah.well, maybe I should go..  
  
Goemon: *Evil cackle*  
  
Jigen: You know, Goemon, you should really get some help with that..:P..  
  
Kitaka: *joking* poor Goemon!.I torture you.don't I!? 


	10. Dark, Gloomy Days Bring Bad Things

Kitaka: My last chappy. I feel like I am going to retire or something.eek!!!  
  
Jigen: Yeah right.you have what??? 45 years until then?  
  
Kitaka: So..  
  
Lupin: wow, 45 years?  
  
Kitaka: Yep.I am not old.yet..  
  
Lupin: I resent that!  
  
Kitaka: Yes, sir!  
  
Lupin: Err!!!!!!!!!! Don't call me that! *starts chasing Kitaka around*  
  
Sesshy: Anyway..on with the fic..that is if I can get the author and Lupin to stop fighting..this could prove difficult.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You've grown Sesshy." The ex-Mafia member commented. "You were only fifteen." He answered, and cleared any suspicion she had.  
"Why Jigen? What happened?! Tell me Jigen." He paused.  
"Sesshy, you don't want to know."  
"But Jigen; I have to. I have to know why, why they killed my family, and were so intent on giving Arsene the same destiny. Jigen, tell me." By now, Sesshoutsu was face to face with the gunman, pleading for an answer.  
"Sorry Sesshy, you'll have to find out from someone else."  
"Why wont you tell me Jigen!? Seriously, it couldn't have been that bad."  
"But it is." Jigen admitted. He stood up, and kissed Sesshoutsu on the cheek. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He whispered into her ear. He smirked, then left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Sesshoutsu had been wondering why Jigen wouldn't tell her about her past. It felt so strange to be around him lately. The kiss was strange, but she couldn't lie to herself. She felt something for him. That is the part that scared her. She was supposed to be chasing after Lupin; wasn't she!?  
There was a knock at the door. Sesshoutsu could recognize it. It wasn't a knock asking for entrance, but more of a warning. She could tell that it was Jigen. At that, who else would it have been? Jigen opened the door and walked in. He sat down in a chair, and absorbed Sesshoutsu's presence. He was a different person now. Not as cool, and calm as before. That part frightened her. She hated it when Jigen was like that. He wasn't himself.  
'Why am I here!?' She thought to herself.  
  
~~~  
  
Maybe it was the rain's cascade over the building, that gloomy day. Maybe it was how she felt about Lupin, and her desire to see him happy, regardless of the cost. 'I've got to get out of here.' She thought to herself. Sesshoutsu was finally leaving. No broken promises, no betrayal, nothing but the agonizing truth. Lupin didn't love her anymore. She couldn't leave him with the truth, only to haunt him. She had to leave before anything else she did set off the balance of his world.  
"Where are you going Sesshy?" Jigen asked, seeing Sesshoutsu open the door.  
"I am leaving Jigen." Jigen stood up.  
"You cant go!" He held her arms.  
"Sorry; I have to." Sesshoutsu shook his hands off of her arms.  
"C'mon Sesshy, just one last hand of poker!?" Please!!!!"  
"You've got to know when to walk Jigen." She winked, and walked off, ripping a hole in the gunman's heart. 'I have screwed up their lives enough. This way, I can get on with my life, and so can they.'  
  
~~  
  
Jigen sat down on the couch. Though stricken by what Sesshoutsu had said, he noticed a letter on the coffee table. It was sealed in the same envelope as Fujiko's had been.  
"Bitch." He stated. Despite his hatred for Fujiko, Jigen had to know what was inside the envelope. He opened it, then read it's contents. He noticed Lupin's signature at the bottom, after realizing the pure irony of the page.  
  
~~  
  
"Sesshoutsu." he yelled, running down the hallway; Lupin's letter in hand. "Sesshoutsu!"  
Jigen finally reached the hotel's entrance, "Sesshy!" He called, but to no avail. The woman was long gone. Jigen sank to his knees, hatred in his eyes. "Fujiko." He stated darkly. His eyes narrowed and he looked almost possessed.  
  
~~  
  
"Where is Lupin?" Jigen demanded entering Fujiko's room. His hat tipped up just enough to see his glazed-over brown eyes. He was in the red, and was not gun-shy. Not in the least bit.  
"I.I don't know." Fujiko was frightened by the ex-Mafia member.  
"Don't lie to me." He pushed past Fujiko on his way to the suite's bedroom.  
"Uh!" Fujiko stated, in her bratty tone.  
"Lupin." He called, opening the doors. "Lupin, she is gone." He lifted Lupin by his collar. "Did you hear me Lupin!? Sesshoutsu is gone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````  
  
Kitaka: Yeah. with an ending like that. I guess I will have to have a sequel.so.I guess I will see you in the next one.don't know what I should call it yet.but I have an idea *points to head* hehe!!! You should be afraid!!  
  
Jigen: Really, you should.she has some fucked up shit in that twisted mind of hers.  
  
Kitaka: *evil cackle*  
  
Lupin: Oh dear god!  
  
Goemon: *still laughing insanely in corner*  
  
Kitaka: Maybe Goemon will have resolved his problems by then.'eh.you'll have to read it. there is going to be a new character in there too.Maleci.yeah.you will love her child-like innocence. It is cute!! You know why..because we all love Maleci!!!!  
  
Jigen: I don't!  
  
Sesshy: That is why we don't listen to you Jigen.  
  
Jigen: *glares at Sesshy*  
  
Sesshy: 'Eh.what do you do!? 


	11. reasoning

Sorry guys, but 'Lost In The Past' is over. Chapter 10 was the end. My new story, 'What You Would Least Expect' is it's sequel. If you read that, you will understand a ton of things.like, why Sesshoutsu left, and a few new things about her.  
In the beginning, she meets up with Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon. She claims a kid, Maleci of whom is actually her younger sister. Sesshy and Jigen get to talking.and well, you will have to find out.I only have chapter one up, but it is twice as long as anything I wrote for 'Lost In The Past' so, that is that.I guess. Read the sequel. It will help out a lot with why Sesshy left, and there is going to be a new twist at the end.well, kind of, but not really. 


End file.
